the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Nikki: First World
is the first season of Mirai Nikki. Hosts People Timeline April 12th Sakurami News Report: -News of a serial killer reaching Sakurami City are appearing! Make sure your children are safe in your home. -The tournament for "Sui Hui" are starting! Grab your boxing gloves and come watch! -Check out the new amazement park that has opened! The deadly ferris wheel has arrived. *1st took a knife from his kitchen and guarded it on his pillow. *2nd begins stalking 1st, looking at him from his window at night. April 13th Sakurami News Report: -Anderson Silva had been found murdered last night in an alley. The cops think the so called serial killer was the one who did it. -Tommorow, students will be back in school! That's right, so make sure they are safe in their way home. -News flash! Word on the street has it that a festival is going to be held today at the Tiger Eye Cult! Join the party! April 14th Sakurami News Report: -All students go back to school today! Watch out for the serial killer still! -The two bodies found at the festival have been identified as Rosemary Goldblum and John Rose. Police says it was definitely the serial killer. -A fair is being held today, all free! You can easily buy stuff here with 0 to little money. April 15th Sakurami News Report: -Today is the city's holiday celebration of making it to 100 years! There will be a huge festival in the Sakurami Tower, and everyone is invited! -However, watch out! Last night, a car exploded, having been set on fire, and a whole apartment burned as well! A body was found inside, the body of Koolah Trainor, having been stabbed, then her apartment was set on fire! Guess the serial killer is out for some blood. April 16th Sakurami News Report: -The festival was a disaster! A man disappeared in clear sight, but nobody on the city seems to remember what happened! An investigation team is now going around the city trying to figure it out. -The water park Aquarium is open today! Come see the Whales! -Guns, now for half the price! It seems like with so many murderers, it is good to keep a defense up. -A new martial arts school has opened as well! Come visit, age doesn't matter! April 17th Sakurami News Report: -A devastating accident at the signal tower has made all phones of the city malfunctioning! No cellphones for today, folks, go play outside, kids! -A proposal at court is debating wether to close Father's Village or not! Are the orphans suddenly not important anymore? -A great debate at court will happen today! After the proposal of the orphanage, a debate on the serial killer and the decision of their conviction will happen! -Fish for sale! Fish for sale! The fishers just arrived with fresh fish at the port! Come get your tuna! -The amusement park now has the elevator ride! Go up, go up, fall to your death! A meteor shower will happen at night! All families should get out of their houses to watch this one! -Prison Break! Just kidding! The new movie will premier at the Light Hill, near the city's exit. Bring your car, your popcorn, and some willingness to watch! -Naruto mangas are going to be released tonight at the Block Store! Make sure you're there for when it happens, as lot of people are camping there already! -The Sakurami Tower is now more filled than ever! With a jaw dropping view, come check it out! -A special festival will happen today at Sakurami High School. If you're a student or a parent, feel free to check it out! -Run, run, run! Cars, cars, cars! Come check out today's race at the arena! April 18th Sakurami News Report: -Emergency news! The leader of the Tiger Eye Cult has gone missing! Her mentor is on a trip, but she is being taken care of by a woman named Kak. If you see her, be sure to bring her back! -The proposal to close the orphanage didn't go through! Well, jury's still out, so we may find out what really happened in a few days. -Cellphones are working again! But don't text and drive. April 19th Sakurami News Report: -The leader of the Tiger Eye Cult is still missing! Seems like worrying news. If anyone saw her, she is a black haired 18 year old. -Detectives have found out some interesting stuff regarding the murders, and their answer is supernatural! Find out tommorow what they said! -Rumour has it an international terrorist has arrived in Sakurami! Be sure not to be in "important" places at the wrong time. April 20th Sakurami News Report: -It may seem not like, but nothing has happened today! Pretty odd... April 21st Sakurami News Report: -The Tiger Eye Cult has been found set on fire today. No survivors were found, despite all bodies are there. Including, beheaded corpses, people losing limbs, and no sign of the Cult Leader anywhere. Could she have escaped? -Ice Cream! Come to the Ice Cream Arena to watch a skiing performance, a snow fight and the free ice cream! April 22nd Sakurami News Report: -A flying object is circulating all of town! Is it a bird, a plane, or something else? Certainly not Superman! Last reports say this flying object is hovering the Ice Cream Arena, but where is it?! April 23rd Sakurami News Report: -Visit the Metropolitan Sakurami Museum of Art today! Lots of great exhibits going to happen there. -The university is hosting a freshman party, everyone is invited! Even those who never went there! -Game show will happen today at Sakurami Studios! Do you wanna be a millionaire? April 24th Sakurami News Report: -Visit the Metropolitan Sakurami Museum of Art today! Lots of great exhibits going to happen there. -The old Tiger Eye Cult has been transformed in a graveyard! Come pay visit to these lost souls. -New shopping mall has opened! Come hang out with your friends! -New hotel just opened! April 25th Sakurami News Report: -Come check out the botanical garden! It is very cool! -Sources say that the leader of the Tiger Eye Cult is related to a young woman who participated in a game show the other day! Could it be? April 26th Sakurami News Report: -Some banners have been put up allll around the city, with some odd addresses: "Sam, I Love You Baby. Xoxo" 2nd's Address - Sakurami Mansion 4th's Address - 150 House On Wyvern Street 8th's Address - Father's Village Orphanage 12th's Address - 91 House on Huma Street Who could have done this? -Also, get ready, because today the amusement park is introducing the Mirror House! Perfect place to get lost! April 30th Sakurami News Report: -Nothing much has happened these days. May 3rd Sakurami News Report: -It's 1 AM, nothing happens at this time! May 8th Sakurami News Report: -Meteorologists predict a storm coming! -Earthquakes may happen! -Disasters!!! May 10th Sakurami News Report: -A terrible disaster has left our city in ruins! What is left of it is small, but still existing. -Local hospital has recovered from the cracks and is now taking in victims of the falling! If you were hurt, head there. -There has been evidence to believe something supernatural is going on, so if you can, don't leave your house. May 24th Sakurami News Report: -Today, we celebrate the day this city was founded, 100 years ago. Many have lived here since then, but it is has always been believed this city had something more than special to it, as if it were connected to time and to space in a different way. This city has now been the setting for 13 players who are fighting to become the next God of Time and Space, and now only 4 teams remain! One of them will become God! Not if I can help it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA, you fools! Did you really think I was going to be that loyal? Well, let's take a trip to Casuality Cathedral then, shall we? May 26th Guesses *3rd, Kutanai, Noah Mason - Wrong *7th, Aoki, Ahsan Tariq - Wrong *9th, Masumi, Ahsan Tariq - Wrong *3rd, Sarkto, Nathaniel Swede - Wrong *6th, Amato, Noah Mason - Wrong *6th, Amato, Tommy Shallow - Wrong *2nd, Minerva, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *5th, Minerva, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *2nd, Marlene, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *1st, Jeng Matsoo, Tommy Shallow - Wrong *2nd, Kaina, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *1st, Jeng Matsoo, Noah Mason - Wrong *2nd, Aoi Asahina, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *2nd, Kaina Sucho, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *1st, Jeng Matsoo, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *1st, Jeng Matsoo, James Fitz - Correct *8th, Kaina Sucho, Jinx Cannon - Wrong *5th, Minerva Reisuke, Purry Swift Sunray - Wrong *5th, Minerva Reisuke, Jinx Cannon - Correct *7th, Samuel Dong, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *3rd, Sayaka Maizono, Jinx Cannon - Wrong *12th, Monokuma Maizono, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *3rd, Joan Trives, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *3rd. Celestia Ludenberg. Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *7th, Samuel Igarashi, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *10th, Samuel Igarashi, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *3rd, Kozue Yamaguchi, Tommy Shallow - Correct *4th, Samuel Igarashi, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *2nd, Kaina Sucho, Rebekah Ure - Correct *8th, Samuel Irgashi, Noah Mason - Wrong *11th, Samuel Igarshi, Nathaniel Swede - Wrong *8th, Lee Kakako, Nathaniel Swede - Correct *7th, Conchita De La Rosa, Noah Mason - Wrong *7th, Samuel Ikusaba, Miguel De Gouveia - Correct *7th, Sakura Kaniachi, Marija Bojovic - Correct *4th, Hideo Kosuke, Noah Mason - Correct *6th, Amana Jokui, Purry Swift Sunray - Correct Diaries The following is a list of the diaries used by the main characters and participants of Nuno's battle royale. They were revealed as the users were found out and their identities revealed. *'The Random Diary:' The diary used by Jeng Matsoo (James Fitz), also known as The First. It gives him the ability to read the details of his surroundings, be it present or future. This makes the diary balanced but it won't tell him anything about himself which leaves him open to certain attacks. Also the future on his diary is based on his viewpoint, that means on what he believes is true. It reflects his personality as a reclusive bystander. It is a cellphone. *'The Matsoo Diary:' The diary used by Kaina Sucho (Rebekah Ure), also known as The Second. It gives her the ability to read everything concerning Jeng Matsoo, but it tells her nothing about herself, unless it is related to Jeng. Combined with 1st's diary, could make a deadly combination. It reflects her obssesive love for Matsoo. It is a cellphone. *'The Murder Diary:' The diary used by Kozue Yamaguchi (Tommy Shallow), also known as The Third. It gives him entries on who his next victims are going to be, here they are, and how he will kill them. However it does not tell him what his victims will do, therefore he can't know which kind of attack will be used against him. It reflects him as a psychotic serial killer. It is a cellphone. *'The Criminal Case Diary:' The diary used by Hideo Kosuke (Noah Mason), also known as the Fourth. It gives him details of criminal activities done within 90 days, and will tell him only of his own investigation. It reflects him as chief of the police. It is a cellphone. *'The Hyper Vision Diary:' The diary used by Minerva Reisuke (Jinx Cannon), also known as The Fifth. It gives her 3 entries per day, for morning, noon and night. While it may seem weak, it allows her to plan her full day to attack 3 times a day, however if all of them fail, she must wait until the next day for more entries. Her diary may reflect her rather impatient and childish behaviour since she's a kid. It is a colouring book. *'The Clairvoyance Diary:' The diary used by Amana Jokui (Purry Swift Sunray), also known as The Sixth. It shows entries of what her subordinates see, this means that she can have many entries and strategically direct her men. However if they are tricked, it is likely that she does not know, even if she does she won't know what is true. It reflects her as the leader of the cult, and also how she cannot see by herself so well. It is a scroll. *'The Exchange Diaries:' The diary used by Sakura Kaniachi (Marija Bojovic) & Samuel Ikusaba (Miguel De Gouveia), also known as The Seventh Duo. A pair of diaries that tell the future about each other, which allows them great teamwork as they can protect each other, the diaries are weakest when separated. It reflect the mutual love shared by the duo. It is a pair of cellphones. *'The Server Diary:' The diary used by Lee Kakako (Nathaniel Swede), also known as The Eighth. It allows him to create Apprentice Diary Users (NPC's who possess diaries of their own, but are not part of the game, therefore, won't die if their diary disappears). This means that while he can give anybody the power of a Future Diary, he can't read the future of himself, only the diaries of the diaries he gives power to, therefore he needs somebody to fight on his stead. It reflects his loving nature as director of an orphanage. It is a laptop. *'The Escape Diary:' The diary used by Jousee Zari (Jo Azaries/Lily Roika), also known as The Ninth. Its entries reveal any escape route available to her, if any (where to go, how long to remain hidden, etc.). This means it won't tell her anything to attack her opponents. It reflects her nature as a survivalist since a young age and as international terrorist hunted by the police. It is a cellphone. *'The Breeder Diary:' The diary used by Yakutaro Amani (JA Eastin), also known as The Tenth. It allows him to control animals and see the future of them (if they found somebody, etc.). The greater the number the more concentration needed to control the multiple animals in teams. It reflects his great love for animals. It is a cellphone. *'The Watcher Diary:' The diary used by Kurai Bafae (Ahsan Tariq), also known as The Eleventh. It allows him to get random entries from other Diaries, even those from Apprentices, which allows him to know exactly what will his enemies do, and how to catch them off-guard, even to plan countermeasures. Since it only reads others, however, he can't know the degree of truth of those entries, therefore he's vulnerable to misinformation. It reflects him as a bank owner who has many subordinates working there. It is a smartphone. *'The Justice Diary:' The diary used by Faber Kirisaki (Gavin Young), also known as the Twelfth. It allows him to listen to his own righteous deeds that he will do in the future. It reflects him as the superhero he wishes to be some day. It is a recording device. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area Category:Mirai Nikki